Veinte one-shots Naruino
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: /naruino shots/
1. Él & Ella

_**Bueno pues aquí esta el primer one-shot de esta meta que me he propuesto ¡ESCRIBIR VEINTE ONE-SHOTS NARUINO! **_

_**Ninguna de las historias tendrá concordancia alguna, me lo tomare con algo de calma ya que tengo pendiente un fic pero intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible. **_

_**Mis otros one-shots de esta pareja no cuentan para esta meta. **_

_**Sugerencias y todo lo demás me lo pueden decir, son bien recibidas,¡siempre hay que mejorar!**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y dejéis comentarios.**_

_**SALUDOS!** _

* * *

**Ambos sabían lo que eran, nada. Ambos sabían lo culpables que eran, pero nada los detenía.**

**No hablaban porque no era necesario, solo se encontraban por la pura necesidad de satisfacción.**

**Una mirada lo decía todo, un gesto, una casi imperceptible sonrisa, un choque, una nota con la hora…**

**Ambos sabían que pecaban, ella le traicionaba pero él también, porque era su amigo.**

**No era nada serio, solamente sexo sin amor en las cuatro paredes de la habitación de él y un cigarro para quitar el sabor amargo de la culpa. Pero perdieron la noción, porque el tiempo vuela y con el los días, los meses…**

**Pero ahora ella no podía decir con exactitud cuando empezó a quererle, más aún cuando ni sabía si alguna vez lo olvidaría.**

**Todo cambio de la noche a la mañana, todo fue sol y lluvia, no hubo tarde ni tampoco un cielo nublado. Ella pasaba más tiempo junto a él que con quien debía estar y él lo sabía.**

**Ya no solo era pasión desbordada entre cuatro paredes, había algo mucho peor para los dos, el amor.**

**No podían decir lo que sentían, aún cuando él no era de esos tipos que se callaba, pero lo hacía. Era mejor negarlo con sucias mentiras, con palabras que aún fingiendo dolían pero había algo que cambiaba esa situación, se demostraban todo lo que se querían pero era insuficiente.**

**El sexo y el cigarro seguían intactos porque era una de las maneras de estar más tiempo juntos pero a eso se habían unido cosas que iban más allá de un simple juego, porque los abrazos y los susurros de "no te vayas" "un rato más" "nos iremos lejos" no entran en la definición de solo una noche, solo amantes.**

**Pero ahora todo ha dado un vuelco de 360 grados, ella se casa y él lo sabe pero no le importa, finge que no le importa.**

**Sus ojos azulinos se empañan y se vuelven tormenta, aún cuando el día es soleado, cuando es su día.**

**Apenas sonríe cuando se ve en el espejo envuelta en su kimono nupcial blanco tallado con flores lilas, ahora mismo odia con su alma ese vestido.**

**Se deja llorar, se deja ceder, se deja caer al abismo al recordar el ultimo día.**

_Flashback _

_-¿Que haces con ella?- le dolía el pecho, se le atragantaban las palabras pero las lagrimas se quemaban en su retina. _

_- Ino no tengo que darte explicaciones.- Sonaba duro porque así quería sonar, aún cuando tenía miedo. _

_- ¿Soy tu segundo plato? ¿Me quieres utilizar como segundo plato?- Gritó, no podía contenerse, no estaba en sus cabales porque estaba sintiendo como explotaba por dentro._

_- ¿Y qué he estado siendo yo hasta ahora?- preguntó alzando el tono como ella, que ahora se encontraba sin palabras, no sabía que contestar porque era la pura verdad. - Ino dentro de un mes te casas, creo que esto ya es suficiente. Shikamaru no se lo merece.- Esas palabras eran frías y las había dicho rápido porque sabía que se arrepentiría, sabía que quería ser él quien la esperara en el altar. _

_- Tú, tú estabas conmigo Naruto… y… y de repente me dicen que estas… que estas con Hinata…-el habla se le empezaba a dificultar pero seguía con una expresión neutral, intentando cerrarse al vendaval que se comenzaba a formar en su interior. _

_-Ino nunca hemos estado juntos, nunca hemos sido nada.- Habló mirándola sabiendo que ella no estaba del todo bien pero eso era lo correcto._

_- ¿La quieres?_

_-Sí.- mintió por él, por ella, por los demás.- Adiós Ino._

_Fin Flashback_

**_Unos golpes sobre la puerta la hacen volver a la realidad. Se endereza, se seca las lagrimas y sonríe falsamente para que parezca que todo esta bien cuando todo esta mal. _**

**_Abre la puerta y es Sakura, su fiel amiga, la da un abrazo y la desea suerte porque al parecer va necesitarla. La maquilla y la acicala el pelo en unas ondulaciones con pequeños lirios que se impregnan a su pelo mientras habla del futuro, pero eso a ella le parece la peor pesadilla._**

**_Ríe con sus ocurrencias pero forzadamente, porque ella no quiere que eso pasé, quiere que él venga y la jure que la ama, que la rescate de esa farsa, quiere irse lejos con él como decían en sus planes que parecían un para siempre. _**

**_Los minutos corren y el tiempo escapa pero no aparece, no aparece como ella lo había soñado._**

**_Su compañera se va y la deja sola para reposar, ya no queda nada, doce minutos exactos y él no esta. _**

**_Sus manos sudan y su corazón estalla por completo. Quiere llorar de nuevo y dejarse mecer por el oscuro vacío, pero no se deja ser débil, mantiene la compostura como una buena señorita._**

**_Mira al espejo y le devuelve su triste reflejo, porque es fácil descifrar que su semblante no es de felicidad, es uno opaco e inestable. Se acerca para detallarse como lo hace habitualmente pero esta vez no sonríe, no puede hacerlo, no puede fingir más porque esta vez esta rota de verdad. _**

**_-Ino es la hora._**

**_Mira hacía la puerta es su amiga de nuevo, feliz, como debería estarlo ella._**

**_No sabe porque diablos esta allí, no quería ir porque para él eso es como mandarlo a una guillotina. _**

**_Esta esperando su muerte viéndola partir con alguien que no es él, pero eso lo había decidido. _**

**_Quiere llorar, quiere ir y decirla que la ama, que no se case, que jamás será feliz, que le jura amor eterno pero ya es tarde solo queda un minuto para que salga. _**

**_Respira y se acomoda las mangas de la americana. Siente como alguien toma su mano, mira pero no es ella solamente es Hinata. _**

**_Le sonríe y él la devuelve el gesto, pero un fuerte dolor oprime su pecho porque desearía que la que estuviera de su mano fuera ella._**

**_Mira a Shikamaru, él esta completamente feliz, es lógico siempre la ha amado. Quizás él no lo hubiera hecho desde siempre pero ahora iba a pagar por ello y con creces, iba ha hacerlo hasta la muerte._**

**_Todo el mundo se pone en pie y él siente desfallecer, llega el momento y no quiere mirar. _**

**_Sus ojos por inercia vagan hasta su singular figura, esta preciosa más de lo que hubiera imaginado._**

**_Sonríe como cada vez que la veía despertar en su cama, en su habitación, en su casa._**

**_Esa imagen era mejor de lo que había podido imaginarse en su cabeza. Aquel vestido se fundía con su piel, dibujando su figura, realzando su extraordinaria belleza. Su pelo hecho con hebras de oro se veía como un mar de tulipanes mezclados con pececillos lilas, porque él sabe que es mucho más hermoso cuando ella lo deja caer libre. _**

**_Mira su rostro que no lleva ni una pizca de maquillaje, ella no lo necesita, ella es perfecta. Ella esta hecha de zafiros azules, esos son sus ojos. _**

**_Con cada paso que ella da la pierde pero es irremediable, porque sabía que cupido había jugado sus cartas y la suya siempre estuvo bocabajo. _**

**_Le ve, la esta mirando, esta con ella, no la ama, quizás nunca lo hizo o sí. _**

**_Camina hacía el infierno. Acaso siempre había sido tan hipócrita, iba a casarse con alguien a quien desde hace más de un año no amaba. _**

**_Suspira esta a dos metros del altar pero ella no quiere, así jamás será feliz y lo sabe porque su corazón lo grita mientras la golpea para salir de esa cárcel de sentimientos que se ha puesto ella. _**

**_Sus pasos detiene y todo el mundo la mira. Sus manos tiemblan y sus ojos se inundan en agua salada, quiere escapar y va a hacerlo. _**

**_Corre, corre escapando de ese lugar que inmediatamente se llena de audibles susurros y él quien había renegado de su amor por ella hecha a correr para alcanzarla, necesita alcanzarla. _**

**_Todos están estupefactos, nadie entiende y mucho menos esas dos personas que los aman. _**

**_Sus piernas corren a una velocidad que no pensaba que alcanzaría pero es pura adrenalina, él necesita saber porque a escapado aunque en el fondo ya sabe la respuesta. _**

**_La alcanza, la encuentra y la sujeta fuertemente por el abdomen haciendo que frene y la escucha llorar mientras poco a poco se va arrodillando. No entiende aunque siempre ha sabido que ella es complicada. _**

**_-Suéltame.- Le pide clavando las uñas en su chaqueta negra. _**

**_-¿Qué es todo esto Ino? _**

**_-Esto, esto es amor.- Le responde dejándole seco. Se arrodilla con ella entre sus brazos, no lo entiende.-Suéltame porque he de irme tan lejos como pueda._**

**_- No entiendo nada Ino._**

**_-Suéltame para que pueda encontrar a alguien a quien ame tanto como a ti Naruto. _**

**_No se mueve solo escucha el eco de las palabras de ella en su cabeza porque todo lo demás carece de importancia ahora. _**

**_Por su interior se expande una calidez que no sentía desde que no la tenía a su merced y sonríe con esa magnifica sonrisa que siempre le caracteriza, esa que enamoró a Ino. _**

**_La abraza por detrás, ella lo_ siente_ y deja de llorar. Ahora es ella quien no entiende. _**

**_-A mí me gusta el país de la cascada Ino.- Ella sonríe y su corazón vuelve a latir al compás de la vida. Se muerde el labio inferior intentando no llorar de felicidad. No puede negar que ama todo de él, cada mínimo detalle. Su revoltoso pelo dorado, sus ojos color mar profundo, su rostro asimétrico, su cuerpo perfecto, su despreocupación, su optimismo, su manera infantil y juguetona pero lo que más ama es que él también la ama. _**

**_- No sabes cuanto he llegado a sufrir este ultimo mes sin ti.- Habla, le hace saber lo que siente, como se sentía. Él la gira, la mira y la acaricia mientras ella se deja hacer. _**

**_-Ino yo te amo más que a nada. Jamás lo olvides. _**

**_Y no lo olvidaría, ninguno lo haría porque habían quedado sellados en la piel del otro o en algo mucho mejor, habían quedado sellados en su corazón. _**


	2. Edelweiss

_**Pues aquí otro one-shot para mi reto! jaja Quizás he tardado más de lo previsto pero a fin de cuentas aquí esta.**_

_**Creo que me quedan bastante oc y tal, intentaré hacer alguno que no lo sea tanto. **_

_**Disfruten de la lectura y dejen muchos comentarios! xD **_

_**criticas,etc. Ya saben pueden decírmelas. **_

* * *

Nevaba en la villa de la hoja, algo excepcional, peculiarmente extraño pero a ella le agradaba. Pocas veces había tenido el placer de ver caer esos copos blanquecinos que adornaban todo a su paso.

Miraba por la ventana sentada en el pequeño recodo, con una taza de chocolate en sus manos níveas de dedos finos y largos.

Seguramente el tiempo fuera gélido allí afuera, pero se sentiría mejor que en su desolada casa. Quizás de ese modo, dando un paseo entre ese mar blanco, se sentiría mejor.

Posó sus pies sobre la moqueta rosada de su habitación y dejó el chocolate sobre su mesilla mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

Soltó su pelo dejándolo caer un poco más allá de su cadera y termino de vestirse. Llevaba un jersey irlandés beige de cuello alto, con una falda de un morado oscuro quince centímetros por encima de sus rodillas, con unas botas marrones de ante que quedaban un poco más debajo de su espinilla, un gorro de piel sintética del mismo color que su jersey y sus tupidas medias.

Salió por la puerta tallada en roble de su casa y una brisa dio contra su blanco rostro al que enseguida se le arrebolaron las mejillas en un tono rosado.

Caminó por las calles que en vez de estar en un silencio profundo y tranquilizante se encontraban llenas del barullo de los niños.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, pensó que las calles estarían vacías y así poder disfrutar de un pacifico paseo que borrara sus recuerdos. Simplemente se alejaría todo lo posible de la civilización.

Hace siete largos años que había dado a su fin la guerra y todos habían empezado sus vidas al contrario que ella que se había quedado estancada en el pasado.

Había perdido a sus padres y aquello fue un golpe del que creía que jamás se recuperaría. No sabía como Shikamaru había logrado superar el golpe o quizás sí.

Temari había tenido mucho que ver, fue un gran apoyo para él, mejor dicho su amor incondicional fue un gran apoyo para él.

Hace cinco años habían contraído matrimonio y apenas hace dos habían tenido un niño precioso, al igual que Chouji que se casó con una Akimichi pero ella no tenía expectativas para el amor.

Se pasaba las horas en el departamento de tortura e investigación en el cual tenía un puesto relativamente alto. Allí se encontraba generalmente a gusto, tenía con que entretenerse y siempre era Ibiki quien la decía que debía de dejar trabajar tanto después de todo tenía asegurado el puesto de jefa.

Pero ella no lo hacía por eso, poco le importaba, solo quería enterrar los recuerdos.

Todos tenían una vida digna y buena, todos habían encontrado el amor o en su defecto algo que les alegraba de sobremanera.

Ya no se escuchaban los gritos y las risas dulzonas de los niños, suspiró haciendo que un denso humo escapara de sus labios. El paseo comenzaba a agradarla.

Lo que menos la gustaba de aquel manto blanco es que por la razón de su frío ser marchitaba todas las flores.

Movió sus pies sobre la nieve intentando encontrar alguna flor que resistiera a semejante frío pero para su pesar solo había hierba húmeda, cosa que la disgusto pero prosiguió con aquella búsqueda.

-Esto es absurdo, parezco tonta.- Se dijo en voz alta dejando su cabeza colgar hacía atrás, sintiendo como los copos de nieve se fundían con su rostro pero de repente un viento a gran velocidad la azotó desprendiendo su gorro.

Corrió tras él, intentando alcanzarle pero el viento lo hacía volar con gran ímpetu hasta que sus orbes azul cielo lo perdieron de vista. Se sentó derrotada sobre la nieve, contra un árbol, con las piernas contra su pecho, con su cabeza sobre ellas.

En un lugar no muy lejano de donde se encontraba ella estaba él. El sexto hokage de la villa de la hoja, respirando la tranquilidad del bosque. Dejando fluir sus recuerdos, todos ellos.

Estaba serio, a veces recordar no era saludable para todos y menos cuando se habían perdido tantas cosas, tantas vidas y él siempre había sido fuerte, siempre había tirado hacía delante pero no por eso las cosas no dolían.

Todos sus amigos parecían felices y eso era una gran medicina pero siempre había excepciones.

Todos parecían haber encontrado el amor, incluso Hinata en su gran amigo Kiba después de todo él nunca la amó.

Miró hacía su pecho donde colgaba una flor, era blanca como la nieve con pequeños toques amarrillos en el centro y su textura era tan suave, era como algodón.

Parecía imposible encontrar una flor en medio de aquel manto blanco, parecía mentira que algo tan hermoso pudiera soportar el frío y vivir únicamente en él.

Sonrío, las cosas imposibles siempre eran las más hermosas al igual que las casualidades.

Algo chocó levemente contra su hombro y calló al suelo cubriéndolo medianamente de blanco. Era un gorro de piel. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó levemente, se agradecía el calor que emanaba.

Pero ¿De quién sería? Estaba seguro de que los gorros no volaban, como también de que el cielo no hacía regalos, al menos no a él.

Miró dentro, por si de casualidad había algún nombre escrito en aquel gorro extraviado. No había nada.

Caminó en la dirección que creyó más oportuna, teniendo en cuenta por el lado en que había golpeado su hombro.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a su dueña que se encontraba en la misma posición desde hace rato, pero esta vez con una leve tiritera.

Se acercó sin hacer ningún ruido y bajó hasta colocarse en cunclillas frente a ella que mantenía su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas.

-Ino.- dijo con suavidad mientras cogía algunos mechones de sus hebras doradas entre las manos.

Esta levantó la cabeza, encontrándose a quien ya sabía quien era frente a ella, con una sonrisa que parecía capaz de derretir a la misma nieve.

-Naruto…-Musitó con la misma suavidad que él, mirándole casi incrédula.

-Creo que deberías levantarte de ahí Ino, estoy seguro de que Ibiki no podría manejar solo el departamento de tortura e investigación.- Comentó con gracia tendiéndola la mano. Está le dedicó una mirada neutral hasta que tomó su mano, que estaba más calida que la suya, pero ni si quiera se percató de que tenía su gorro.

- Creo que esto es tuyo.- Volvió a hablar él colocando su gorro sobre su cabeza.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-sama pensé que… ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó elevando demasiado su tono de voz, señalando la pequeña flor que colgaba de su capa, mirándola atónita.

-Es una flor Ino, deberías volver a abrir la floristería estas perdiendo conocimientos.- comentó con gracia, al ver la expresión de la rubia que enseguida le miró enarcando una ceja molesta.

-Sé que es una flor pero ¿cómo? Las flores no crecen en la nieve.- dijo segura sin apartar su mirada de él que parecía más animado de lo normal en su presencia.

- Claro que las flores crecen en la nieve aunque solo sea esta.- La contestó acercándose a ella, para que tuviera una mejor vista de la flor.

-Es hermosa…

-Lo es.- Su mirada azul se volvió a centrar en él, al parecer cada día era más apuesto o quizás era porque ella no le veía mucho y cada vez que lo hacía le parecía más hermoso que la vez anterior.

-¿Dónde la has encontrado? Llevo horas buscando alguna flor por el bosque.- Habló agitando sus brazos desesperada. Él rió, siempre era tan expresiva y desbordaba energía aunque pensándolo bien desde lo sucedido con sus padres no volvió a ser la misma, pero verla tan curiosa por una flor le reavivaba el animo.

-La he encontrado por mera casualidad pero quizás podamos buscar alguna para ti.- Dijo con un tono calido que la hizo sonreír.

-Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.- Contestó contagiada de un entusiasmo que no sabía de donde había salido.

Caminaron por el bosque con la mirada fija en el suelo hablando de cómo eran sus vidas, sincerándose el uno con el otro, hablando de recuerdos pasados algunos agradables y otros no tanto, pasando el tiempo entre risas y la agradable compañía que se hacían porque ambos disfrutaban de su inusual paseo, uno que querían repetir.

Llegaron cerca del río que se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo que seguramente se vencería si alguien caminaba sobre ella.

Se pararon para deleitarse con la vista exuberante de las montañas, viendo como el sol peleaba por poder salir pero era opacado por las nubes grisáceas que lloraban algodón, disfrutando del invierno frío pero agradable que creaba un ambiente casi perfecto.

Y poco a poco casi por inercia o por un impulso escondido en algún recodo de su ser se fueron acercando hasta rozarse levemente, dándose calor.

El silencio reinaba pero no era molesto, era más satisfactorio que palabras que arruinaran el momento.

Mirando como los copos seguían bañando el lugar, viendo el brillo del hielo deslumbrar el lugar haciéndolo casi mágico.

-Hay esta.- Dio un respingo, su voz la había asustado.- Sobre esa roca.

La vio brillar entre los copos de nieve resaltando por su casi inexistente color amarillo y como una niña pequeña sonrío feliz, había encontrado una flor en la nieve.

-Es más hermosa aún, yo la quiero.- Comentó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, su lado caprichoso afloraba.

- Iré a por ella tú quédate aquí, no quiero que Ibiki intente asesinarme por que su mejor ninja enferme.- comentó clavando sus ojos de un azul profundo en ella que le miraba embelesada porque a sus ojos siempre sería perfecto.

No tardo ni dos segundos en estar de vuelta junto a ella, casi a una velocidad invisible a los ojos de cualquiera por algo le apodaban el rayo naranja de la hoja.

Cuando la tubo entre sus manos una electricidad la recorrió convirtiéndose al instante en una felicidad sin medidas. Sus ojos brillaban como hace tiempo no hacían.

-Sabes Ino esta flor tiene una leyenda.- Ella le miró haciéndole saber que prosiguiera.

-Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar de las montañas vivía un joven que estaba completamente enamorado de la joven más bella de la aldea. El nombre de ella era Edelweiss. Este le confesó su amor y ella dijo que para que pudieran estar juntos debía de conseguirle la flor que crecía entre la nieve en la montaña más alta y este accedió, pero nunca volvió. Ella enloqueció por aquella causa, se volvió completamente loca y una noche de tormenta salio a buscarle pero jamás regresó.- Termino de contar la historia, pero al contrario de lo que él creía ella sonría ampliamente como si se sintiera inmensamente feliz.

-Tú has vuelto con la flor para mí.- Habló en susurro solo audible para él, ni si quiera se lo dijo al aire, solo a él y confiada deshizo el espacio bajo una sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho.

Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar esos labios que la esperaban y que la recibieron con cuidado, temiendo que esos labios tan suaves como el algodón, como el pétalo de una flor se rompiesen.

La rodeo dándola calor, completando todas las partes de su corazón y sin darse cuenta en ese invierno, entre una calida tormenta de nieve nació su amor.


	3. La Reina De Purpurina

Bueno pues aquí esta otro one-shot. La verdad es que estaba pensando en hacer un two-shot de esta historia pero como dije one-shot no sé si sería valido jajaja así que todo depende de lo que vosotros decidáis si preferís dejar el pequeño relato así en plan suspense o que lo termine.

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!

Pero ya sabéis si os tomáis el tiempo en el leerlo tomároslo en dejar algún comentario! besos

* * *

** ...La Reina De Purpurina... **

Su corazón palpitaba a doscientos por hora, casi podía sentir como se iba a salir de su pecho y bañarlo todo de purpurina.

Hoy era el día más importante del año, hoy era el baile de graduación, hoy ella se convertiría en la reina del baile y lo más perfecto de todo era su pareja, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más sexy y popular del instituto.

Suspiró, el ambiente que se respiraba en su habitación era semejante a una cúpula rosa llena de corazones y un olor pastoso a vainilla, muy ñoño.

Miró al espejo de su tocador y el reflejo que este le daba, era muy satisfactorio para ella. Sí antes era la princesa ahora era la reina.

Su pelo rubio claro caía como una cascada, aquellos rizos la sentaban de maravilla y sus ojos bañados en un tenue blanco acompañado por una fina línea negra la daban un toque sumamente embellecedor.

Cogió un gloss de un color rosa pastel y se lo pasó sensualmente por los labios como si alguien viera todo lo que hacía. Porque ella actuaba todo el tiempo como si alguien estuviera a sus espaldas.

Se levantó de la silla dejando que se viera perfectamente su vestido blanco de palabra de honor, confeccionado de tela satén charmeusse que caía con encanto hasta sus pies, dejando ver un poco sus sandalias decoradas con pequeñas espinelas púrpuras. La única palabra que alguien encontraría en el diccionario para describirla sería maravillosa.

Ella era la chica con más pretendientes, con mejores notas y con más belleza del Konoha High School y eso jamás nadie podría negarlo pero pecaba de superficial.

Quizás Ino Yamanaka tenía demasiado asumido que siempre sería la chica perfecta y que estaba por encima de las posibilidades de todos porque como ella decía "Nadie me llega a la suela del zapato".

Eso lo repetía constantemente a todo aquel que no le parecía de su agrado y en su lista negra había demasiados.

Tenía amigos, claro que los tenía, pero simplemente porque a su lado ellos tenían un estatus elevado y respetable por los demás, pero eso no implicaba quererla. Ella siempre estaba tan enfrascada en su popularidad y los chicos guapos que de eso no se daba cuenta.

Se tiró sobre su cama y sonrió, por su cabeza no podían de dejar de pasar imágenes de ella y Sasuke. No eran cosas que habían sucedido, eran cosas que su imaginación se empeñaba en que ocurrieran.

Él era el capitán del equipo de futbol y ella la capitana de las animadoras, para ella no había nada más perfecto que eso, aparte de que su "love story" fuera llevada a Hollywood.

Miró el reloj, las once justas, él estaría al llegar. Se puso en pie y cogió el pequeño chal de encaje que colgaba de la silla, junto con su pomposo bolso de piel sintética.

Bajo las escaleras despacio, lentamente, casi mimando los escalones. Con una sonrisa ladeada y con sus ojos mirando a algún punto de su hall. Paseando sus dedos por la barandilla, agarrando dulcemente su vestido para no pisarlo y mostrar un poco de su perfecta piel lechosa.

- Mi pequeña, estas bellísima.- Exclamó su padre mirándola con ternura.

-Gracias papa.- Contestó con una voz melosa, tomando su mano para bajar del ultimo escalón.

-¿Ya viene el roba princesas a por ti? ¿Me dirás su nombre?.- Preguntó haciéndose el molesto.

- Papa no digas eso. No, no te diré su nombre sé que cuando lo veas quedaras gratamente sorprendido.- dijo con altanería encaminándose hacía la puerta.

-¿Y cuando será eso?- Inquirió él.

-Quizás mañana.- Dijo coqueta guiñando un ojo.- Esperaré afuera papi.

-De acuerdo Ino.

Salió por la puerta y la brisa seca dio contra ella jugando con las ondas de su pelo. La noche era agradable. Hacía una temperatura perfecta, la que a ella le gustaba.

Hacía calor y para ella eso era agradable, podía lucir su perfecto vestido y no tendría que ir tapada.

Se sentó con cuidado en las escaleras del porche, dando vueltas a todo lo que harían esa noche, lo tenía todo preparado. El plan perfecto estaba escrito en su cabeza.

Escuchó unos golpes de lo que se apresuraba a decir era una lata siendo pateada y fijó su vista hacía la acera. Era Naruto Uzumaki alias "el perdedor". Su oportunidad de divertirse un rato había aparecido, estaba segura de que Sakura le había dejado tirado.

- Vaya, vaya ¿te han dado calabazas Uzumaki?- Comentó con sorna poniéndose en pie mirándole con fingida pena.

- Igual que a ti.- Dijo dándole la ultima patada a la lata, que la hizo volar a varios metros de distancia.

-Te equivocas Uzumaki, Sasuke esta al llegar.- Comentó colocando sus manos en sus caderas, era algo más que típico cuando se cabreaba.

- Claro, esta llegando, pero al baile con Sakura.- Sí, era su oportunidad para mofarse de la reina del instituto, aunque él estuviera en la misma situación.

Sus orbes azules se abrieron de par en par y en sus labios se formo lo que parecía una "o", no podía ser cierto lo que decía el Uzumaki que se veía entretenido con esa escena.

Bajó los escalones pisando fuerte, sin cuidado y rápidamente le encaró amarrándole por el cuello de la camisa. Respiraban el mismo aire cargado de tensión y de rabia, ambos estarían muertos si las miraran mataran.

-¿Qué diablos dices idiota?

-Lo que oyes Yamanaka, lo que oyes.

- Es imposible Sasuke vendría conmigo.- Comentó más para sí que para él, aflojando el agarre sobre el cuello de la camisa que estaba enmarañado.

- Sigue soñando Yamanaka.- Le encantaba hacerla sentir por los suelos, ella se lo hacía a todo el mundo.

-¡No puede estar con es inepta! ¡Acaso no ve quien soy yo!

- Inepta o no ahora esta con ella.- Sí, se lo dijo lentamente entre dientes. Disfrutando cada áspera palabra que salía de su boca.

La dejó ahí parada mirando a la nada, con miles de cosas corriendo por su cabeza, sintiéndose jodidamente humillada. Ella, Ino Yamanaka humillada por él, un idiota de lo menos popular pero no solo por él, sino por el gran Sasuke Uchiha y su rival Sakura Haruno.

Ahora todo el mundo se enteraría de que la habían dado calabazas, de que había quedado como una completa estupida y lo más importante perdería la corona.

-¡Tú maldito insecto a donde crees que vas!

- A mi casa como deberías hacer tu ¿o quieres ir sola al baile? - preguntó irónico.

- No vas a ir a ningún lado.- se fue acercando a él con prisa girándole para que quedaran frente a frente.- Tú vas a ir conmigo al baile.

-¿Perdona?

-Lo que escuchas. ¿No querrás ser el hazmerreír de toda la escuela Uzumaki?

-Eso es importante para ti no para mí Yamanaka.- Sus narices rozaban y sus miradas se descuartizaban a cada minuto que pasaba, ella no se permitiría ser objeto de burlas.

-¡Vaya, vaya con que este es tu chico pequeña!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta encarando al mismo personaje, el señor Yamanaka que disfrutaba de la romántica escena que le profesaban. Sí para él era todo menos una pelea.

-Ven aquí hija y preséntamelo.

Sonrío con malicia al escuchar esas palabras de su padre, su plan iba a ser llevado a cabo. Agarró al Uzumaki por el brazo dándole un fuerte tirón para que la siguiera, le llevo enganchado como si se tratara de un cachorrito, él no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

-Papa te presento a mi acompañante y futuro esposo Naruto Uzumaki.- Dijo colgada de su brazo sonriendo abiertamente mientras él la miraba con sus ojos desorbitados.

-Así que eres tú el muchacho de mi niña.- Argumentó por lo bajo pero suficientemente alto para que ambos jóvenes le escucharan.-¡Pareces buen tipo! pensé que iría con ese idiota de Sasuke Uchiha pero tu eres su mejor opción. Después de todo eres el hijo de mi buen amigo Minato.

-¿Usted conoció a mi padre?- Preguntó el joven interesado. Ino solo lo miró, no entendía porque hablaba de su padre como si estuviera muerto.

-Claro era el capitán de mi equipo de baloncesto y uno de mis buenos amigos. Fue horrible cuando el y tu madre fallecieron.- Terminó de decir el hombre apenado, como el muchacho al recordarlo. Ino solo tragó saliva, ella se había metido con sus padres cientos de veces sin saber quienes eran, ni donde se encontraban.- Pero bueno muchacho hoy no es noche de penas y ninguna más lo será Ino y yo seremos tu familia, después de todo eres su futuro marido.- Dijo con gracia dándole unos pequeños golpes al muchacho que sonreía fingidamente.

-Bueno papa nosotros nos vamos yendo se nos hará tarde.- Comentó intentando quebrar la tristeza que se palpaba en el ambiente.

-Esta bien pero muchacho cuídamela.- Dijo esta vez poniéndose serio.

-No se preocupe señor.- Habló haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Se retiraron agarrados mientras el viejo Inoichi les veía partir pero no se imaginaba que aquel muchacho estaba de lo más molesto.

-Te saliste con la tuya Yamanaka.- Argumentó furioso caminando rápido, mordiendo de vez en cuando su labio para contenerse y no matarla ahí mismo.

- No seas dramático Uzumaki sabes que esto lo mejor que te podía pasar.- Dijo con altanería como si fuera obvio que estar con ella era lo mejor que le podía suceder a alguien como él.

- ¿Lo mejor? Por favor esto es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.- Chilló llevando las manos a su cabeza estrujándola con fuerza. Ella frunció el ceño molesta por aquel comentario.

- ¡Como puedes decir eso, ibas a ir con Sakura!- Dijo como si eso fuesen suficientes motivos.

-Eso era lo mejor del mundo sabes.- se paró encarándola, acorralándola contra un coche.- Ella es una de las mejores personas del mundo, no es superficial, ni mala persona, ni detestable, no se cree la reina del universo, no malmete a la gente para que sean sus títeres, no insulta a la gente sin conocer su historia.- Termino de rematar, estaba histérico no podía escapar de esa bruja disfrazada de ángel, era demasiado tarde.

-¡Si es tan buena persona por qué te ha engañado! ¡por qué te ha dejado tirado!.- Rebatió poniendo el grito en el cielo, controlando sus lagrimas, abriendo su coraza para no dejar que dolieran esas palabras.

-Buen punto Yamanaka, ya le pediré explicaciones o quizás montes tu el espectáculo nada más llegar.-Habló con una sonrisa ida, como si estuviera loco, porque acababa de perder los cabales.

Caminaron en silencio, él delante y ella unos pasos más atrás.

Nadie podía describir lo mala persona que se sentía en ese momento, todo lo que él había gritado minutos atrás era la pura verdad. No había ser más vil y cruel que ella.

Jugaba con las personas a su antojo, nunca veía más allá de una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo, no entendía de sentimientos más que de caprichos que la llenaban el corazón de algo vacío, podrido, sucio que al parecer la satisfacía hasta ese momento.

Miró hacía delante y vio su ancha espalda. ¿Cuanto daño le habría hecho con sus comentarios?, no lo sabía y prefería no saberlo, no quería sentirse como una completa mierda porque ya lo era.

Podría decirle "Lo siento" "Puedes irte" pero eso no iba con ella, aún le quedaba suficiente ego como para dejarse vencer.

Quería llegar allí, que todo el mundo la viera con la mejor sonrisa del mundo aún cuando esa noche estaba lejos de ser su noche ideal, quería darle en los morros a esa panda desgraciados que supuestamente iban a ser la pareja de ellos.

Se escuchaban las voces y la música. No quedaban más de dos manzanas.

Estaban alejados ellos no parecían una pareja, más bien dos idiotas obligados a ir juntos.

Ella como siempre tomó la delantera...

-¡ah!.- chilló fuerte estampándose contra el suelo.- ¡Mi tobillo!

Se giró rápidamente y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, tomó el pie que se sujetaba la chica con cuidado y echo un vistazo.

No parecía estar hinchado así que pasó sus dedos haciendo un poco de presión sobre esa piel blanquecina.

-¡Me duele!- Gritó fingiendo, sabía lo que él intentaba hacer.

-Te llevaré al hospital.

-No, no es necesario si me agarras podré llegar.- Dijo con inocencia con la vista fija en su tobillo examinando algún posible daño que no tenía. Sabía que aquel comentario dejo al chico algo pensativo. Ella querer que la tocará, ni en la más macabra historia.

Él accedió, la levantó gentilmente del suelo amarrándola por la cintura y elevándola un poco para que su pie no hiciera contacto contra el suelo.

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió bien y por algún curioso motivo hizo una simple pero profunda comparación "Él la cargaba como a una princesa, Sasuke la hubiera hecho arrastrarse cual serpiente"


End file.
